That First Magical Time
by Team GEMINI
Summary: When you're young and in love only a few things run through your mind. Will this be forever? Is my partner -the- one? Are we rushing things? And lastly... am I in love with my partner? So what happens when all of these things check out?


That First Magical Time

By Team GEMINI

* * *

Fate and I have been together for a long time. I love her and she loves me, but there has always been this one boundary we can never cross over: sex. We've tried to overcome it many times, but each time we get close, something interrupts us or we get too scared to continue.

I want to touch her so badly, but just when I'm about to, I freeze. I would be the one to take her innocence away… can I live with that guilt if our relationship isn't strong enough to handle such a serious step?

Hayate says that if I chose to be with a guy instead of the incredibly sexy blonde, I wouldn't be having the trouble I'm having now. I usually just laugh it off, but sometimes the Grandmaster of Sex (Hayate) is right. If I had chosen a boy instead of Fate, I wouldn't be feeling this sexually frustrated, but at the same time I wouldn't be feeling Fate's irreplaceable love.

I laid in bed beside Fate, her arm beneath my head, and her hand combing through my hair. I my heart begin to beat faster as I ran scenario after scenario in my head. I wanted to ease into the question instead of downright asking for it. Hayate says that I should start by climbing on top of her and kissing her lightly on the lips, then pin her hands behind her head to excite her, and after I do that I just allow everything to go from there. I honestly don't know where Hayate gets all this, because like me and Fate, she's a virgin too.

"Fate-chan," I whispered.

"Hm?"

"D-Do you… y'know, want to…?" I stuttered, my nervousness getting the best of me. I decided that doing what Hayate suggested would scare my girlfriend, so I opted for the polite way.

Fate stiffened up when I asked, but after a second she began to relax. "Are you sure you want to, Nanoha?" she asked me in a low husky voice. "Because, I'm not going to force you to do anything you aren't ready for."

"I know Fate-chan, I trust you." I replied without a doubt in my mind. "You would never force me to do something I didn't want, but I think we've put this off long enough."

"Really?"

I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes really. You have no idea how much I've been wanting to…"

Fate removed her arm from beneath my head and shifted to her side so she could face me. "I've been too… but Nanoha, if we do this, we can't ever go back to the way things were. And if our relationship isn't strong enough withstand this next step, I don't think I can live with myself knowing that I took your virginity." she said with a serious tone of voice.

"Don't you think I feel the same way?" I muttered back slightly offended that Fate would've taken all the blame. "I'm ready for this and tonight there will be nothing from keeping us."

Fate chuckled as she held me close to her body. "I love you, Nanoha."

"I love you too, Fate-chan."

Leaning in for a kiss, I waited for Fate to make her move. Her lips pressed against mine and a slow rhythmic exchange began. Her tongue grazed my bottom lip begging for entrance, I opened my mouth giving her a very limited amount of space to enter. Moaning quietly, I relished the light pressure of Fate's tongue pressing against my own as she tried to gain dominance. It had taken six months of dating to teach Fate how to properly kiss, and boy was it worth it!

Breaking the kiss for a gasp of air, Fate took the chance to position herself on top of me. Arching my back so Fate could sneak her left arm in, a sudden rush of pleasure washed over me as her large breasts pressed against my own. Fate's lips met with mine gently as I urged Fate to touch me, she did so hesitantly of course, but she still took it in stride. Fate's long slender fingers caressed my side, her fingertips barely grazing my breast.

"Ahn…"

"N-Nanoha…" Fate's husky voice sounded so erotic.

I wanted Fate so badly it hurt. As Fate's kisses became bolder, so did her hands. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to stop, but like my bunny… it just kept going and going and going.

My lover's hand trailed down my thigh, her thumb caressing my inner thigh at the same time. I was ready for this, I was sure of it… at least that's what I thought. A strange silence fell before us and the exact same question popped into our minds.

"So uh… do you know what to do?" Fate asked.

With a sigh I reached over to the night stand and picked up the phone. "Hold on, I'll call Hayate-chan."


End file.
